Planning the Future
by ToubleinParadise
Summary: Choosing electives is important and should be thought about. An AU of sorts of Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

AN: I always found it odd that Hogwarts students picked their electives at the end of their second year but career advice was given in their fifth year. What if the courses you picked aren't the ones that you need? They don't really get any specific advice particularly those that are muggle born or raised. The idea for this story came from this passage of the Chamber of Secrets.

"It could affect our whole future," she told Harry and Ron as they poured over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks. (Chamber of Secrets)

If you notice Rowling writes "lists" which is more than one however, further on in the she switches to list and then it turns out there are only 5 electives; Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies!

This is my take on how electives should have been chosen.

* * *

A notice had gone up on the notice board of the Gryffindor Common Room as well as the other houses at Hogwarts.

_All second year students are required to attend a meeting with their Head of House to discuss electives and future careers.__ Times of individual appointments are listed below._ (1)

Harry noted that his appointment time was right after Hermione's the next day.

The tables in the common room were littered with various leaflets advertising different career possibilities.

The various possibilities kept all the second years a buzz with excitement and apprehension. Hermione in particular took the matter very seriously as she started drawing up charts with the various professions that interest her as well as the required electives.

_"It could affect our whole future," she told Harry and Ron as they poured over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks. _(Chamber of Secrets)

The boys glanced at each other before starting to peruse the various lists and pamphlets.

Dean Thomas, the Gryffindor artist responsible for all of the Quidditch banners was drawn to the Painters Guild.

"It says here I would need to have an EE in NEWT level Charms and Potions, the main core subjects are required to be at an Acceptable!" he voiced his excitement, before choosing to sign up for soft electives.

Harry's attention was drawn by the Gringott's pamphlet.

"Listen to this: _Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who is currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad_…" (2)

"My brother Bill is a curse breaker, he's currently in Egypt," Ron put in. "Says he loves it."

"You'd need to take Arithmany and they also recommend Ancient Runes," Hermione mentioned without looking up from her chart.

Gringott's pamphlet had left the strongest impression on Harry's mind as he listened to his fellow Gryffindor's debate the pros and cons of various professions.

Poor Neville was swamped with a letters from various relatives that were all willing to give advice to the lad. Percy was walking about the common room willing to give advice to all and sundry.

"Hey look! Quidditch! It says here that team scouts routinely show up to games and invite players to join them starting fifth year!" Ron exclaimed excitedly before realizing that he wasn't on the House team. "You could do that Harry!"

"It's not a very certain career choice though is it?" Hermione voiced her opinion. "What if you don't get picked or if you suffer a serious injury during a game that ends your career?"

Harry was forced to agree with Hermione as he remembered the pain from the rogue bludger hitting his arm and all his near death experiences on the pitch.

Before Ron could launch into a rant on the merits of Quidditch, a squeal attracted their attention to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who were excited over Divination and being able to predict the future.

"Think of the possibilities! To know what lies in your future before it actually happens!"

Giggling, the two continued to peruse the pamphlets as the rest of the second years also returned to their reading.

Harry, who had never travelled, unless you count Uncle Vernon's crazy journey to the shack on the island travelling, was most interested in the Curse Breaking option. The idea of seeing the world had been ingrained and was now growing in him.

Soon it was time to head to bed but already most of the second years had selected their preferences.

* * *

AN: I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

(1)Modified slightly from the original message from OotP

(2)The passage in italics is taken from OotP


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em!

AN: sorry for the delay I couldn't figure out how to add the chapter and then real life got in the way.

* * *

Hermione Granger had spent the previous evening drawing up charts and analyzing all the professions on offer. She had then proceeded to eliminate those fields that did not interest her. That still left her with entirely too many option. Not to mention, she had then done the same for Harry and Ron. Harry, at least, was interested in what his options were. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be set on taking the easy way. Honestly, that boy, he had spent most of the evening trying to convince Harry to take the easiest electives; Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.

In a normal situation, Hermione would turn to her parents for advice. However, this wasn't a normal situation since her parents were muggles and wouldn't know what to give advice on!

Thankfully, today she was meeting with her Head of House, and could obtain advice and approval of her choices. Standing nervously by said Head's office waiting to be let in, Hermione waited to be let in and get her set up on the path for her future.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger, do come in," said Professor McGonagall, as she motioned Hermione into the empty seat in front of her desk. "As you know, this meeting is to discuss your choice of electives for the following year and career ambitions. We will be meeting again in your fifth year to follow up on your progress and see if a given field interests you more than another. Now have you given any choices to what you would like to study?"

"I did professor and I narrowed it down to four courses, Care of Magical Creature, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies," Hermione declared confidently. "They're the ones most of the career choices require."

A frown creased McGonagall's features, "I'm sorry to say Miss Granger that each student is limited to three courses, unless there is a serious need to take a fourth elective. As you come from a Muggle background, I wonder at your desire to pursue Muggle Studies."

Hermione explaining to her esteemed professor that she would have liked to find out the Wizarding perspective on Muggles and that it was important if she wanted to pursue a career in several different branches of the Ministry.

"While I understand and encourage such curiosity, there is no real need for you to take the subject as it is an introduction to the Muggle society and with your background it would be useless. If you are interested you may borrow the course book from the library or a fellow student and read through it but the course will not help you any."

Hermione frowned, "But what about a Ministry career?"

"There are only a select few departments that require Muggle Studies and even then it is only an OWL score. You may sit the Muggle Studies OWL at the end of your fifth year as an independent student."

Hermione wanted to argue some more but the look on McGonagall's face indicated that she would not bend the rules to enroll her in a fourth elective. Nodding her agreement with the professors reasoning the Gryffindor student slumped slightly.

"Now, I see that the other three courses you want are the most commonly asked classes. Have you decided on career path?"

Hermione paused slightly, she had been unsure on career paths. She handed over her chart, "I've too many choices, so many things seem interesting!"

"Well, then, by taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes you cover most of the fields that you've marked off. Care of Magical Creatures is a good round off. For the rest, you'd have to pursue your current classes past OWLs and into NEWTs," said McGonagall after perusing the chart. "You're not forced to make a decision right now; we simply encourage students to choose the options that interest them the most. You're choice should be more concrete come your fifth year."

"Shall I mark you down for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Yes, please professor, thank you."

"You're very welcome Miss Granger; do send Mr. Potter in on your way out."

Walking out of her Head's office, Hermione took in a big breath of air, excitement at what her other three classes would bring seeped into her.

"So what classes are you taking Hermione?" Harry asked as he saw her walking out of the office.

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione listed. "You can go in now Harry."

* * *

Harry nervously walked into his Head of House's office. Pondering his choicest, Percy Weasley had told him to play to his strengths but really he was only twelve what were his strengths?

McGonagall motioned him into the seat in front of her. "Now Mister Potter, have you given any thought to what classes you'd like to take? Those choices will influence your career possibilities, limiting or broadening them."

"I did. I was thinking of being a curse breaker for Gringotts, it seemed like something interesting. And from the charts that Hermione made, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes seem to be the most wanted by them and others."

"Indeed, that does seem like a sensible choice, I would recommend adding Care of Magical Creatures, it would be valuable knowledge to have. I do wonder, Mister Potter, are you not interested in playing Quidditch professionally?"

"I saw the pamphlet and the team scouts only chose the best of the best. And like Hermione said, their careers are short."

"Very well then, I shall mark you down for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Thank you, professor," said Harry.

* * *

Ronald Weasley stood outside his Head's office waiting to be let in. Really, why do they have to make such a big deal out of choosing electives? They're just classes! Hermione spending the whole evening making charts, mental that girl! And Harry actually listening to her! Didn't he know that school is supposed to be fun before you spend the rest of your life working?

The door to McGonagall's office opened letting Neville Longbottom out, "You can go in Ron."

"Mister Weasley, have you decided on your electives?" McGonagall questioned as soon as he sat down.

"I was thinking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," he replied.

The Head of House frowned, "What careers that interest you would need those two electives?"

"I want to be a keeper for the Canons, so honestly professor, neither one!"

"I see. And what pray tell will you do if that ambition doesn't work out for you?"

"I'm a great keeper professor I'm sure everything will be fine! My mum is always on about working in the Ministry like Dad so I could do that too!"

"Very well then, I shall sign you up for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," she said. "Send Miss Patil on your way out."

The next two years would be fun. He hoped that Harry listened to him and picked the easiest electives and not the know-it-all with her focus on taking the harder courses.

* * *

AN: So here Hermione only considers four electives and not five because as she was making charts of the careers and electives, she noticed divination wasn't a requirement in any of them. As a result, she had no interest in taking that class. Not to mention giving a time turner to a 13 year old because she's taking so many classes is a mighty stupid and dangerous thing to do. Schools should look out for the well fair of their pupils granted Hogwarts doesn't do a good job of it but still.

Harry doesn't think of being an auror here because he has never met one, ergo, he doesn't demonstrate interest in it. Gringotts however, would have advertised curse breaking as some wonderful adventure with treasures and travels something that I think would appeal to a young boy. That and I think having a thought for the future would have prevented Harry from simply picking the easiest electives.

Ron, unlike Harry and Hermione is a lazy guy, despite the Mirror of Erised showing that he has ambition he does nothing to fulfill it. Therefore, he doesn't change his electives even when thinking of career paths. He never seemed as one that would want to go on to become an auror I always thought of him more as a Chudley Canon player than anything else.

I didn't add anymore electives to the mix because I was thinking they'd be more along the lines of very limiting to specific fields.


End file.
